


Grateful

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roshario has to say it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful

The night's chill was strong as Roshario went to the cliff where the basket lift was, just as color began to hint its arrival on the sky. Most people still slept, though she was greeted by the young wolf they had tamed. She petted his head, then just stood there, watching as the sun rose.

If she had counted moons correctly, it had been a full turn of the seasons since Ayla had saved her from uselessness. She looked away from the sun then, toward the west sky.

"Thank you," she told the wind, certain the Mother's Own would know.


End file.
